narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mangekyō Sharingan
Mangekyō Sharingan '''(万華鏡写輪眼 ) jest zaawansowaną formą Sharingana. Opis Mangekyō Sharingan pozwala użytkownikowi na kontrolę nad Kyūbim, choć tylko Madara Uchiha osiągnął ten etap. Przyznaje im się także dostęp do innych skutecznych technik. Mangekyō Sharingan różni się od zwykłego Sharingana jego wyglądem, który zmienia postać łez. Inaczej niż w przypadku Sharingana, wygląd Mangekyō Sharingana różni się u każdego użytkownika; u Kakashiego Hatake i Itachiego Uchihy, przypominają rotory, zaś u Madary Uchiha i Izuny ich wygląd jest bardziej szczegółowy od podstawowych trzech łezek Sharingana, a u Sasuke Uchiha wygląda jak trzy przecinające się elipsy. Mangekyō Sharingan jest nabyte przez śmierć osoby najbliższej użytkownika Sharingana. W celu przyspieszenia tego zdarzenia, Uchiha w całej swojej historii zabijali swoich najbliższych przyjaciół, w celu spełnienia tego kryterium, jednak, jak Kakashi zdobył Mangekyō Sharingan nie zostało jeszcze wyjaśnione. W celu uzyskania Mangekyō Sharingana, trzeba poczuć emocje spowodowane utratą przyjaciół lub rodziny, a jedynie ich zabicie lub oglądanie ich śmierci umożliwi jego aktywację. thumb|left|Madara i Izuna po przebudzeniu swoich Mangekyō SharinganówZ biegiem czasu, wykorzystania technik Mangekyō Sharingana pogarsza wzrok użytkownika do punktu ślepoty. Tylko pobieranie i przeszczepianie sobie oczu rodzeństwa może przywrócić komuś wzrok, jest to także proces, który prowadzi do utworzenia '''Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana (永遠 の 万華鏡 写 輪 眼, Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan). Proces nie tylko przywraca na stałe wzrok, ale także daje osobie większą moc. Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan wydaje się również zmieniać w stosunku do oryginału, gdyż wydaje się być połączeniem obecnego właściciela Mangekyō z poprzednim właścicielem. Wariacje Mangekyō Sharingana Itachi Uchiha Itachi Uchiha zyskał Mangekyō Sharingana, zabijając swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Shisuiego, odczuwając przy tym bardzo silne emocje spowodowane utratą swojego najbliższego przyjaciela i kompana. Z Mangekyō Sharingan, Itachi był w stanie wykorzystać co najmniej trzy potężne jutsu. Z jego "lewego Mangekyō" mógł użyć Tsukuyomi, potężnego genjutsu, co pozwoliło mu torturować przeciwników przez wiele dni, chociaż w rzeczywistości jest to kilka sekund. Z jego "prawego Mangekyō" mógł użyć Amaterasu, ninjutsu, które tworzy praktycznie nieugaszalne czarne płomienie, atakujące cel i palące się dopóki cel nie zostanie zredukowany do popiołu. Ostatnia z tych technik to Susanoo, która pozwoliła Itachiemu wezwać ogromnego eterycznego wojownika. Ten podmiot walczy w imieniu Itachiego i broni go od wszystkich ataków, co powoduje, że Itachi jest zasadniczo niezwyciężony. Korzystanie z Mangekyō Sharingan kładzie ogromne obciążenie dla ciała Itachiego i szybko wyczerpuje jego zasoby chakry. Mógł używać tych technik tylko trzy razy dziennie przed wyczerpaniem się do punktu, gdzie nie mógł korzystać ze swojego normalnego Sharingana. Klon zawierający 30% jego chakry nie mógł go użyć nawet raz. Powiedział Sasuke, że chciał zabrać jego oczy w celu uniknięcia tych skutków ubocznych. Po śmierci Itachiego, Sasuke na początku odmawia przyjęcia oczu, ale w końcu nie udaje mu się uciec od samych skutków ubocznych i uzyskuje Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan. Kakashi Hatake Kakashi Hatake wypracował własny Mangekyō Sharingan w przerwie czasowej. Jak go rozwinął jest wciąż niejasne. Z jego Mangekyō Sharinganem, Kakashi mogł używać ninjutsu czasoprzestrzeni nazywane Kamui, aby wysłać cel do innego wymiaru. Atak wymaga znacznego wysiłku, aby precyzyjnie wycelować i pozostawia chakrę Kakashiego znacznie osuszoną, umożliwiając użycie techniki trzy razy w ciągu jednego dnia od pierwszego wykorzystania. Jednak po większej praktyce swojego Mangekyō, mógł jej użyć dwa razy w krótkim odstępie czasu, nie pokazując natychmiastowego odpływu czakry i zmęczenia, w pobliżu natychmiastowego przeciwdziałania strzałom Susanoo, należącego do Sasuke Uchiha. Madara Uchiha Uchiha Madara był pierwszym Uchihą, który obudził Mangekyō Sharingana. Ostatecznie stracił wzrok od jego nadużywania, a tylko poprzez oczy jego młodszy brata, Izuny, był w stanie odzyskać wzrok. To także dało mu "Wiecznego" Mangekyō Sharingana, który dał mu wielką moc. Jego Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan wygląda identycznie jak wygląd jego pierwszego, z połączeniem Mangekyō Izuny. Madara został jednym z niewielu który uwolnił swojego Susanoo, jako rezultat opanowania Amaterasu i Tsukuyomi w swych oczach. Jego Susanoo jest potężny, zdolny do całkowitej obrony przez atakami kalibru Chōōdama Rasengan tylko w trybie klatki piersiowej. Posiadł też zdolność do kompletnej kontroli Kyūbiego, jakiej żadnen Uchiha oprócz Tobiego nie ukazał. Izuna Uchiha Izuna Uchiha uzyskał Mangekyō Sharingan, wkrótce po Madarze. Madara później przeszczepił sobie oczy Izuny, by odzyskać utracony wzrok. Według Madary, Izuna chętnie dał mu oczy dla dobra klanu. Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha obudził, uaktywnił swój Mangekyō Sharingan, gdy dowiedział się prawdy i rzeczywistości o swoim bracie, Itachim (walka Sasuke vs. Itachi) . Żal w świadomości, że Itachi nie był złoczyńcą i bardzo silny smutek spowodowany fatkem, że Itachi nie był złym człowiekiem i chciał jak najlepiej dla brata i klanu, oraz śmierć Itachiego z ręki Sasuke, obudziły jego Mangekyō Sharingana. W przeciwieństwie do innych Sharinganów, które mają czarny wygląd i czerwone tło, Mangekyō Sasuke jest pierwszym, który wykazał czerwony wygląd i czarne tło. Umiejętności Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke zostały pokazane na tym samym poziomie co Itachiego. Z jego "prawego Mangekyō" może używać Tsukuyomi, by złamać wolę i sparaliżować cel. Danzō Shimura stwierdził, że wersja Sasuke nie może wpłynąć na percepcję czasu ofiary, a więc jest znacznie gorsza. Z jego "lewego Mangekyō" może użyć Amaterasu. Dane nam było do zrozumienia, że jego umiejętności związane z Amaterasu przewyższają Itachiego, i jest on w stanie zastosować transformację kształtu ognia, a nawet je zgasić. Sasuke prezentuje możliwość korzystania z Susanoo, którego może użyć nawet częściowo odpowiednio do sytuacji, takich jak korzystanie z klatki piersiowej do celów obrony lub objawiania tylko ramiemia w interakcji z otoczeniem. Susanoo Sasuke rozwija się w różnych etapach w trakcie bitew, po raz pierwszy zaczyna się pojawiać w niepełnej wersji, na czwartyn Raikage, rozwija swoją wersja do strzał ognia podczas walki z Danzō, a następnie tworzy wersji niemal identyczną do Itachiego, podczas walki z Kakashim. Podobnie jak u Itachiego, użyciu Mangekyō Sharingana daje wielkie obciążenie dla ciała i oczu Sasuke. Kiedy w końcu zaczyna ślepnąć, przeszczepia oczy Itachiego w celu przywrócenia swojego wzroku. Jego "Wieczny" Mangekyō nie został jeszcze zaprezentowany w anime, ale jak twierdzi, czuje moc Itachiego przepływającego przez niego. Warto również zauważyć, że Sasuke jest pierwszą osobą, która uaktywniła Kalejdoskopowego Sharingana nie zabijając przyjaciela czy innej osoby dla niego bliskiej. Obudził go w chwili gdy zrozumiał, że wszystko co dotąd sądził o Itachim jest kłamstwem, i że Itachi nie jest wcale złym człowiekiem. Niestety dzieje się to dopiero w chwili śmierci Itachiego (pojedynek Sasuke vs. Itachi). Shisui Uchiha Shisui jako użytkownik Mangekyō opanował najpotężniejsze genjutsu - Kotoamatsukami. Dzięki niemu mógł kontrolować przeciwnika, który nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Stał się przez to sławny w świecie shinobi. Pod koniec życia, by zapobiec ewentualnym walkom o swe oczy, przekazał lewego Mangekyō Itachiemu. Jednak Danzō Shimura zdołał przed jego śmiercią odebrać mu jego prawe oko i wszczepić je sobie. Formy Mangekyō Sharingana 300px-Mangekyō_Sharingan_Itachi.svg.png|Mangekyō Sharingan Itachiego 300px-Mangekyō_Sharingan_Kakashi.svg.png|Mangekyō Sharingan Kakashiego 300px-Mangekyō_Sharingan_Madara.svg.png|Oryginalny Mangekyō Sharingan Madary 300px-Mangekyō_Sharingan_Izuna.svg.png|Mangekyō Sharingan Izuny 300px-Mangekyō_Sharingan_Sasuke.svg.png|Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke Mangekyō Sharingan Shisuiego.png|Mangekyō Sharingan Shisuiego Formy Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana 300px-300px-Mangekyō_Sharingan_Madara_(Eternal).svg.png|Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan Madary Eternal_Mangekyō_Sharingan_Sasuke.png|Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke Kategoria:Kekkei Genkai